Crabes et karma
by Lilou08
Summary: vous allez suivre la descente aux enfers de Bob après la fermeture du Crabe Croustillant.


Salut les enfants, c'est un capitaine bien las qui vous parle aujourd'hui. Je vais vous parler de celui qui vit dans un ananas dans la mer. Je l'ai connu alors qu'il était encore joyeux, pur, enthousiaste mais la vie, cette chienne, ne rate pas une occasion de planter ses crocs pourries dans la tendre chaire d'un innocent, aussi spongieuse soit elle.

Tout a commencé à foutre le camp lorsque les autorités locales de Bikini Bottom découvrirent que les fameux pâtés de crabes du Crabe Croustillant étaient faits de crabes immigrés qui, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'entretenir leurs nombreux œufs, n'hésitaient à vendre une patte ou deux, voir leurs pinces. Le capitaine Krabs a fini derrière les barreaux, Carlo a pu s'en tirer car après tout, il s'occupait que de la caisse lui. Mais Bob, bien qu'il ait tenté de tout mettre sur le dos de son patron, y est passé aussi.  
>Un regard glauque un jour, une tape « amicale » sur les fesses un autre… très rapidement, les nombreux trous du petit corps jaunes furent la cible des grosses pinces du capitaine Krabs et de son camarade de cellule, l « anguille », dont le corps poisseux servait à lubrifier les membres secs et chitineux du crustacé.<p>

Après des semaines d'assauts incessant, dilatant chacun des pores de cette pauvre éponge qui finissait gorgée de larmes, de foutre et de sang, son avocat a finalement réussit à lui rendre sa liberté. C'est ainsi que sans vie et sans envie, Bob errait d'une pièce à l'autre de son chaleureux ananas dont la saveur paressait soudainement fade, édulcorée. Même les doux et mélodieux miaulements de Gary lui paraissaient froids et lointains. Un soir qu'il s'était égaré dans un quartier sordide près de l'auto-école de mademoiselle Puff, il rencontra un étranger qui lui proposait un peu d'algue. Soit disant ça détendrait. Rapidement, il dût passer à plus fort, plus cher… il en était arrivé à s'injecter des shoots médusoïne. C'était le piège classique : avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit il se voyait déjà proposer ses trous pour se payer ses doses. Il en apprit long sur ses concitoyens. Surtout sur les longs tentacules de son voisin céphalopode. Il adorait les enfoncer une à une, ventouse après ventouse, en sécrétant son mucus poisseux qui rendait Bob tout lisse et tout chaud.  
>Et qui aurait cru que ce doux écureuil de Sandy était adepte de pratique sado masochiste ? Bob n'en revenait pas du plaisir qu'elle prenait à se faire fouetter ses délicates petites fesses pendant qu'un étrange mammifère de la surface, un « nourse » qu'elle disait, lui urinait dans la bouche avec son imposant membre avant d'apaiser ses basses envies si violemment que la pauvre enfant se noyait littéralement dans la laitance et l'urine.<p>

Après des mois de déchéances et de dépravations sans noms, Bob remarqua que son addiction à la médusoïne s'était estompée au profit d'une autre : les pratiques sexuelles peu conventionnelles. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva au cœur de soirées orgiaques dans lesquelles les partenaires s'enchainaient dans un océan de fluide corporelle de toutes sortes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé y retrouver Larry le homard bodybuilder qui, équipé de son altère fétiche, l'enfonçait dans qui voulait bien l'accueillir avant de l'essuyer sur notre sale éponge. C'était la première fois qu'on l'utilisait pour éponger de telles substances, et souvent il se faisait bizuter et était forcé de boire ces cocktails en fin de soirées sous les regards durs et méprisants de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Enfin, ce qu'il devait arriver arriva : il contracta l'épongite A et passa les derniers jours de sa vie sur les trottoirs, à chercher quelqu'un qui voudrait bien de son corps purulent et nécrosé.  
>Ne pouvant plus payer son loyer, on le mit à la porte et durant les froides soirées d'hiver durant lesquelles il tapinait, il se surprit à repenser à son chaleureux foyer, aux yeux globuleux de Gary et ses doux miaulements. Hélas, il s'agissait du lointain passé d'un lointain Bob. Ce Bob là, c' était un déchet dont plus personne ne souciait.<br>Et ce n'est que par hasard qu'un éboueur tomba sur son corps sans vie, négligemment jeté derrière un conteneur, comme pour cacher au monde son indésirable existence.


End file.
